


Let Your Tears Fall on Me

by Enderon



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Fake AH Crew, Fem Jack, Hurt/Comfort, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enderon/pseuds/Enderon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To think that all it would take was one phone call to break the damn and let the water run free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Your Tears Fall on Me

**Author's Note:**

> I have a headcanon for the GTA characters that Ray and Michael are twin brothers

It was movie night. 

The one night out of the month where the whole crew managed to get together under one roof without blowing it up. Saying that it was a peaceful night would be stressing it a bit, but it was always a very fun and stress relieving time for the 6 of them. And it was just another way to bring them closer together. But of course, pizza, beer, and lots of movies had that strange effect on people. 

Things were going pretty normally as they did on movie night. It was Ryan’s turn to pick, and he’d picked some shitty old horror movie that really wasn’t as scary as it was just plain blood and gore, something they all saw enough of on a daily basis to had been completely desensitized to it. The gents had all taken claim on the couch, Geoff resting against one arm with Jack laying her head on his shoulder, using his body as a pillow. Ryan was laying down, his head cradled in Jack’s lap, where she was running her fingers through his hair. Michael was draped in the arm chair, laying in it with his legs over one arm and his upper body leaning against the other. Gavin was seated at the feet of the chair, not having moved from the spot since Michael had shoved him out of his lap. Ray was sitting in front of the couch, practically between Geoff’s legs, like some sort of dog. 

Thing were going normally, until Ray’s phone rang. 

The others gave him annoyed glares, it having been a long standing rule to turn all phones to vibrate during movie night. The sniper gave them all a cheeky, yet sheepish grin before he flipped it open to turn it off. But when he saw the name of the caller, his fingers froze, and his eyes got wider. 

Nobody seemed to noticed this change except for Michael, who could very clearly see him from his place on the chair. His brow furrowed as he watched his brother get to his feet, excuse himself, and walk out of the room. 

He debated for a moment, whether to go after him, or stay and watch the movie. But when he caught a look Jack was throwing in his direction, he made up his mind and headed off after Ray, Gavin immediately jumping up and stealing his place. 

Ray was out on the balcony, the phone held to his ear. He occasionally let out little hums of acknowledgement, but his back was to Michael, so he couldn’t see his face. 

"I understand sir," Ray finally said, bringing a hand up to his face, "I’ll see what I can do. Thank you for calling me. Goodbye." He turned the phone off quickly, and immediately slammed it down on the railing. He leaned forward and ran both hands through his hair. Michael frowned when he saw trembles rack through his brother’s body. 

"Ray?" he asked gently. Ray sighed and turned to look at him, tears streaming down his face. Michael felt a lump form in his throat. "What’s wrong?"

"It’s dad," Michael’s face fell pale at his brothers words, "He’s dead."

"Dead?" He repeated, not quite believing the words. Michael had never really had much of anything as far a relationship goes whit his father, due to the separation between their parents. But he’d always had this mental image of a strong, unbreakable, and undying man, when he thought of his father. Someone who would always just be, even if he never saw him. But to think of him dead. 

"What happened?"

"Old age." Ray shrugged, the answer coming out as a little bit of a manic laugh, "The piece of shit had been in the hospital for months, too weak to live any other way. It was just his fucking time to go." He brought a hand to his face, and tried desperately to wipe the flowing tears away. He sunk down to the ground and pulled his knees to his chest, burying his face in them. 

With a frown, and tears pricking at the corner of his own eyes, Michael moved forward to sit next to his brother, crossing his legs in front of himself. 

"I’m sorry Ray," he said, genuinely, "You must have been much more close to him and-"

"You really think that?" Ray laughed, the sound broken and pained, "You really think I’m actually upset cause he’s dead?"

"Well, I mean." Michael found himself at a loss for words, unable to really process what his brother was trying to say. 

"Michael, that bastard never noticed me. He never payed me any attention. To him, I might as well have been a measly little gust of wind, blowing through." He looked up, tangling his fingers in his hair and choking back a sob, "He let me starve, and he let me get sick. I would scream at him for hours, begging and pleading, for just a little bit of recognition. But he never cared. To him, I wasn’t anything. I was just something to have, so Mom couldn’t."

Michael stared at Ray in the darkness, speechless from the abundance of emotion thrown at him. He blinked and tried to say something, anything, but all the words got caught in his throat. 

"At least you had Mom," Ray continued, looking at Michael with red and tear filled eyes, "I’m sure she gave you the attention you needed."

"Heh, yeah. Mom gave me all the attention in the world," Michael laughed bitterly, "Wouldn’t say, though, that it was the attention I needed. I wouldn’t even say that it was the attention I wanted."

Ray furrowed his brow, giving him a confused expression. Michael sighed and looked down before returning his look with sadness in his eyes.

"Mom was a drunk Ray, almost as soon as the divorce happened. And she wasn’t a nice one. She was mean." Michael shuddered, practically feeling the old familiar pain in his body, "She would hit me, and kick me, and throw things at me. She would yell at me, telling me that I was worthless, just like Dad, and that she should’ve just given me up. She tried to hurt me, in literally ever meaning of the way." Now Michael was finally crying as well, sobbing into a fist.

He stiffened when he felt arms wrap around him, but when he saw Ray burying his tear stained face in his chest, he couldn’t help but return the gesture, wrapping his own arms around his brother. 

Suddenly the door opened, flooding the two in light. Blinking through their tears, they both looked up to see Jack looking at them, concern filling her eyes.

"Are you two okay?" She asked, the worry quite evident in her voice, "What happened?"

Neither said a word, only held their arms open towards her. She looked a little surprised before stepping forward and embracing them, the twins both wrapping round her and hanging on like their lives depended on it. And held them both back, shushing in a quite and gentle voice.

"It’s okay," she soothed, "It’s okay."


End file.
